Postulate
by yours.to.hold
Summary: AtemuxYuugi  Because the prince always saves and marries a pretty girl. Servant boy best friends have no place in the story. Only sometimes they do.


Hello and welcome to Postulate or That one time where Cinderella totally didn't get the prince. Postulate is a much shorter sweeter title, isn't it? Anyways, I just a few quick notes to share.

1) **Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh or any of the characters in this story

2) A postulate is a statement assumed to be true without proof. Part of me loves the title part of me hates it. Ideas guys?

3) Any review is nice. I'm a bit iffy about the ending (and it's actually why this has taken so long because the rest has been done for months I just had no idea how to end it) so comments about that are especially nice. Constructive criticism is alway welcome.

* * *

><p>It was stupid. Feeling this way was stupid. Everyone knows the story, the prince falls in love with some beautiful girl he rescues and they live happily ever after. The prince doesn't fall for his childhood friend. He doesn't fall for his own servant. He doesn't fall for a boy.<p>

But he's so amazing that not feeling this way would likely be just as stupid. I don't want to be stupid, I'm no use to him stupid. At least this way, I'm still right there. I'm still near him. He still smiles at me.

XxXx

"Yuuuugiiiiii." I blink, looking up from my place saddling my horse to come face to face with the prince.

"Yes?" I should add a title to my response, but he already looks upset.

"Don't send out the invitations! I don't want a ball!"

I can't help but laugh. "I am sorry my prince, my orders come from the king. They must be sent. Besides, do you not want to find that perfect someone?"

He snorts. "No."

I frown. "But surely-"

"No."

I sigh in frustration. "Would you rather be by yourself all the time?"

"No." He grins. "I'd rather be with you."

I can't help but blush even knowing he doesn't mean it that way, I turn back to the horse so he doesn't see. "Well as much as you may want that, you are old enough now that it is hardly proper for you to be playing in the woods with servant boys."

"Aibou."

"Really my prince-"

"Atemu." His voice is firm. "I told you to call me Atemu."

I frown, turning back to him. "And I told you it is not proper."

He just grins. "And I've told you I don't care."

I can't help but groan again. "You never do. Alright then, Prince Atemu, the perfect girl is out there somewhere, it is my job to make sure she comes."

"What if I don't want her to?"

I ignore him. "Now you should go back to the palace before someone sees you talking to me." Finishing with the saddle I pull myself up onto the horse.

"Maybe I don't care if anyone sees me."

"Well Atemu, maybe I do." His grin gets bigger and I realize I've used his name. I groan; he'll never let me live it down.

XxXx

In my personal opinion, the policy of delivering invitations to the ball was entirely stupid. Of course, I could never say that, but still. Knock on the door, same speech every time "Open in the name of the king! An urgent message from his imperial majesty", hand over the letter; the same answer, a polite bow and a "Thank you".

Wondering at each house how many girls would come to try and impress the prince.

With each girl I see, wondering if she's the one.

The last house I'm assigned to. It's still morning, I am not behind. It looks like it was pretty once, a big house with towers and vines, but now it's grown over, crumbling in spots, optimistically kept in order in others.

The prince will be wondering where I am.

A girl answers the door; I offer a fake smile, handing over the envelope. "An urgent message from his imperial majesty."

The prettier the girl the worse I feel. Of course he'll marry a pretty girl.

She bows slightly. "Thank you."

Princes always marry pretty girls.

She's dressed as a servant, but she's beautiful.

As she closes the door I wonder if she'll be the one.

The one to take him away from me.

To make him happy.

And, maybe, make him forget everything else.

Forget me.

And yet I can't hate her.

Long brown hair with an almost red tint and kind eyes.

She could make him happy.

XxXx

"Yuugi."

The king is trying to explain the nights proceedings, the prince, of course, is trying his best to distract us both.

"Yuugi."

He won't stop poking me.

"Yuugi."

He's hoping I'll give in. The king has already given up, explaining what the prince needs to know more to me than to him and trusting that I drill it into his thick skull.

I really shouldn't think of the prince that way.

"Yuugi."

My side is starting to hurt.

"Yuugi."

His skull is definitely thick, and he can't remember important names to save his life. He fell out of a tree and into the pond once when he was five. I laughed.

"Yuugi."

I want to push him into a pond now.

"Yu-"

"Atemu, if you don't stop that right now I swear that I'll-" I catch myself before the threat comes out. The prince is grinning. I called him Atemu again. "I am sorry, my prince. I meant no disrespect." Except I meant all disrespect and more, only admitting that would only make him happier.

He didn't bother me after that, nor did he stop grinning.

XxXx

"I look ridiculous."

The prince, of course, looked nothing of the sort. He hated formal clothing, but he looked great in it.

"You look fine." Somehow I don't think telling him exactly how great he looked was a good idea.

He turned pleading eyes to me. "Can I just not go?"

He'd never once dropped trying to get out of the ball. "No."

"But Yuugi-"

"No. You are going to go, and you are going to greet every girl, and then you will find your soul mate and live happily ever after, clear?"

"Maybe."

I groaned. He always did this to me, the prince was playful to the end, but it was always worse before he had to go play formal and serious. "You cannot screw this up, your father would kill me."

"Call me Atemu."

"What?"

"Call me Atemu and I promise I'll go and do exactly as I'm supposed to."

Because he just loved seeing how far he could push me, and loved that when he went too far is when I lapsed into informal.

"Fine then, Ate."

It was an old nickname of his that I used to call him. I used it because he hated it.

He glared at me but I could tell he was fighting a smile. Even a nickname that he hated was better even than his name.

Ate was a Greek goddess, which alone was enough to bother him. Of course, she was also the goddess of evil and misfortune. Calling him that usually resulted in me dumped in the pond or some such. Of course, I later found out she was also the personification of infatuation. I had not called him that since.

I don't think it's hard to figure out why.

"Fine then." He was still pretending to be angry. "I'll behave."

He grabs my arm and starts to pull me away. I frown. "I have to go-"

"Not anymore." God he's an ass. "You're coming with me."

I can't help but blink up at him. "No I am not. You promised you would behave!"

He grinned, still walking down the hall. "I will. But you're coming with me. If I have to be bored then you do too."

"It is not-"

"Proper?" He asked, interrupting me again. He really was purposefully trying to make me angry. "I disagree. It would be rude to say no. We're friends." He could obviously tell I was about to protest that statement because he pushed on, knowing that I was not yet angry enough to interrupt him. Damn him.

Oooo, I'm getting there!

"You call me by my real name."

"Because you make me!"

"Besides, is there any way we're not friends?"

"Friends don't usually see how many ways they can tick the other off."

That only makes him grin wider. "Well if you weren't so stubborn I wouldn't have to."

I'm sure I would have hit him or called him names or something but we were standing in front of the doors to the ballroom so I settled for a glare.

Finally he sighed, looking at me with pleading eyes. "Come on Aibou, please?"

And for a moment he's just Atemu again and I can do nothing but smile at him. "Friends are always there for each other, yes?"

I don't look back at him, but I'm sure he's grinning.

XxXx

I had to feel bad for him. He must be ready to commit murder! I was bored just watching him greet all the girls, always with a smile and a bow. I was standing off the side, apparently for 'moral support' or something, and drinking the glass of some sort of alcohol he'd insisted I have because he didn't want the boredom to kill me and at least it would give me something to do.

I already had something to do. Technically I was supposed to watch the prince closely and inform the king if he showed any interest in any particular girl.

Not so far.

But in all honesty, king or not, I would have done it anyways. The worst part of this being of course that I'm almost sure the king knows and is just ignoring the fact that I like his son until it becomes a major problem to be dealt with. Or until the prince gets married and I can just disappear.

Lovely thoughts I'm having.

I sigh, turning my attention back to studying the prince closely.

Lady Rebecca Hawkins.

A slight change in emotion that I immediately place as just recognition, and some relief for a familiar face. Her grandfather being friends with mine Rebecca hung around sometimes when we were little. She was only a few years younger than us.

"Hey Atemu! It's been way too long!"

And very informal.

She, of course, got a genuine smile. "Good to see you too Rebecca!" They were both pretty informal people which is why it was always a relief for them to see each other.

"Yuugi!" The next thing I knew Rebecca had launched herself at me, hugging me tightly. "Good to see you too!"

I nodded. "Lady Rebecca."

She rolled her eyes at me before turning back to the prince. "You still haven't fixed him yet?" They always talked about me like I was broken or something.

Atemu was grinning. "Nope. But trust me, I'm working on it."

They were both looking at me and I shifted from side to side uncomfortably before Rebecca suddenly burst into yet another grin and waved. "I have to go now! Good to see you!" She ran off.

I looked away and ignored the prince until he turned away, sighing as he did so. I oddly felt the need to apologize.

XxXx

I was sitting in the middle of the stone balcony and trying to count the stars. I may be drunk but as I have not actually had alcohol before it is hard to tell.

I hear footsteps behind me but I don't turn around. I'm too busy trying to figure out what number comes after six.

"There you are." It's Atemu's voice so I nod in reply before turning to inform him that the stars are six feet away.

He blinks. "What?"

I nod quickly and it takes a moment for me to realize that he likely got it after the first couple of seconds and I should probably stop now and my head really was starting to hurt and-

"Yuugi." He reaches out to stop my frantic nodding and holds my face in his hands staring at me for a moment before laughing. "Are you drunk?"

I'm still focused on his last question so I explain the stars. "I remember hearing once, the number of stars is how far away they are. I count six. We're six feet under the stars."

He laughs and shakes his head, pulling his hands away from my face and looking up. "There are a lot more than six stars Aibou. You _are _drunk."

I shrug, scooting closer and letting my head fall on his shoulder. "I couldn't remember the next number. Besides, if I'm drunk it's your fault."

He laughs again and I can feel him shake slightly. "I suppose it is." I'm distantly aware that he's laid his head down on top of mine. "I'm sorry then."

"No." I protest.

"What?"

"Don't be sorry, not your fault." I push myself closer to him, starting to feel tired.

"But-"

"No." I say again. "Never apologize. If not for you I wouldn't be here."

"Here?" He asks and I nod.

"Here. I'm only here 'cause of you." I pull away and wave my arms around when I say this trying to indicate the castle. Apparently I'm scaring Atemu because he reaches out to pin my arms to my side, though he still looks amused.

I sigh, mumbling what's supposed to be a thanks before allowing myself to fall so I'm resting against his chest.

He doesn't seem to mind as he just wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into his lap.

We stay there like that for awhile, though I'm not sure how long and maybe we talk a bit but I'm only really half awake and can't really remember.

Someone else comes outside then and Atemu stands up, his arms are still wrapped around my waist so I wrap my legs around his and adjust my head on his shoulder.

They talk for a minute, something about a girl Atemu has to go greet as she came late and it must have been Jou or Otogi or Honda or someone Atemu knows because they're joking with him and talking about how pretty she is. They talk a moment longer and then I'm handed off to someone else but I have no idea what they said as I am less than half-awake at this point and I'm really just tired and want to sleep. I am however awake enough to notice how much colder it is without Atemu holding me.

XxXx

I wake up in his room. The prince's room. My head hurts and I can hear raised voices outside the door. I try to remember how I got here but I mostly just remember talking about stars -seven, I remind myself now, comes after six- and being overly affectionate. Way over affectionate. But I also remember the prince knowing I was drunk so I feel a little better about that.

I pull myself to the edge of the bed with a sigh, still tired but knowing I should get up. I glance out to the balcony and see that it's still dark out. Of course I'm tired, I couldn't have been sleeping for all that long.

Walking closer to the door I recognize one voice as the prince, the other as the king. That cannot be good. I take a deep breath and pull the door open slowly, trying not to act like I'm heading towards certain doom, though I'm almost positive I am. Fighting with the prince always puts the king in a really pissy mood. He's likely already pissed at me because I was supposed to be watching the prince. The prince is not helping.

Of course, he'll never see it that way, when it comes to 'protecting me' logic escapes him. It's sweet he cares so much, but it doesn't tend to help the situation. But the point is he's trying to help which always makes my heart beat a little faster than it's supposed to.

They pause when they see me, both looking at me with completely opposite expressions, the prince is concerned, the king is glaring in a 'I'm very pissed' way. The prince speaks first, frowning. "You should still be sleeping, your head cannot feel good."

It doesn't but I lie, avoiding looking at him because I know he can tell. "I'm fine, really. Not even tired."

He's about to comment, call me on my oh so obvious lie but the king interrupts. "I need to talk to you." He's staring at me and I try not to flinch, I nod.

The king turns pointedly to his son but the prince doesn't move. He looks back at me. "We'll talk in my study." This is really not good. He turns to walk down the hall and I follow, so does the prince. The king doesn't even turn around. "Not you Atemu."

The prince doesn't say anything, he just keeps following. He doesn't care what his father says at this point, there's only one way to get him to go. I turn to him. "I'll be alright Atemu, just go." I'm not sure if I'm getting myself in more trouble or less. The prince being there wouldn't help the king's temper any and the only way to stop him is to ask him as a friend. On the other hand, I'm positive the king doesn't appreciate the informality.

"Yuugi-"

I shake my head. "I'll come find you later, okay?" He doesn't look convinced so I give him a small smile. "Promise."

He stares at me for a moment before he nods and leaves. I know him well enough to know exactly what I have to say to get him to do something, the reason the king allows me to be so close to him, why I was appointed as his personal servant, though the king misses no chance to appoint me with any task he can think of to keep me busy when the prince doesn't particularly 'need' me, though Atemu likes to insist he always needs me and protests at every chance.

The king and I walk silently which helps my headache but not my nerves. Though to be fair I don't think anything could help those.

The door closes behind us with an audible snap that hurts my head and makes me wince involuntarily.

There is silence for a moment before he speaks, anger evident in his voice. "You were supposed to be keeping an eye on my son last night." He informs me like I didn't know, saying each word slowly. "To see if he showed any interest in any of the girls." He emphasizes the word girls and I don't let him see that it bothered me like he hoped it would. "While you were off drunk and sleeping in my son's room." He's especially angry at that fact, because it could only have been the prince that had me put there, a reminder of how much he cares for me when the king wished he didn't. "Atemu found a girl."

I felt like someone had punched me, even though I'd known and reminded myself since I realized I liked him that he would eventually. I tried not to let the king know that that bothered me, but I think he could tell.

I was starting to realize what this conversation was about. Maybe I wouldn't find Atemu later. Because if he found his girl then he didn't need me anymore, he'd have her, and I could finally be 'asked' to leave.

I was ridiculously disappointed that I never got to say goodbye.

"Of course there's just one small problem. She ran away." That surprised me, why the hell would someone run from Atemu? He was... amazing didn't even cover it. "You're going to find her and bring her back."

I nodded. "Do you have a name, know where she lives, what she looks like?" I asked, hoping for further information.

He shook his head. "No." I frowned, what he was asking me to do was impossible, he had to know that. There were hundreds of girls in the kingdom, no way to know which one was her.

"However, she left this slipper behind." He handed a slipper to me. It was made of glass and sparkled in the light, it was easily the prettiest thing I had ever seen.

I frowned, noticing something. "It must fit plenty of people, how am I to tell which one she is?"

He stared at me like I was stupid. "If the slipper fits a girl, bring her back, my son will marry whoever the slipper fits."

I frowned, a sinking feeling in my stomach. "And if it's not her?"

This idea didn't seem to bother him. "He'll marry her anyways. Now go."

I felt tears sting my eyes. I wanted to protest, to say no, that this wasn't fair and I couldn't do this, not to Atemu.

But it was an order so I nodded. "As you wish."

I didn't go find Atemu, instead I went straight down to the stable to arrange for a carriage, cradling the slipper carefully in my arms. I wasn't breaking my promise to him, I would find him later, just not now, I don't think I could face him now. Would never be able to face him again if the girl I brought back wasn't the right one.

Tears threatened to fall again as I realized that right girl or not I would only see him the one more time, like I promised. I pushed them back quickly. At least I would be able to say goodbye.

XxXx

My lack of sleep was beginning to catch up with me. I'd been gone for hours, house to house with no luck. Apparently the slipper was abnormally small, though I was almost too tired to feel relieved at this point. Atemu would be pissed when I got back, very pissed. If, I reminded myself, he even notices I'm there.

I was half asleep when I felt the carriage stop. Mentally scolding myself I picked up the slipper and got out. I am glad that I hadn't been allowed to take a horse for fear of breaking the slipper; I would have fallen off for sure.

I recognized the girl who opened the door. Her clothes were dirty and she brushed at them in slight embarrassment, a smile on her face. It was that girl, the one I'd said would be good for him. It took me a moment to find my voice. "Can I help you?" She finally asked, staring at me curiously. She didn't recognize me.

"By order of the king," I fell back to my speech, detaching myself from the situation. "Every girl in the kingdom is to try on this slipper." I didn't look at her, instead I focused on a vase in the entry way. "The girl it fits is to marry the prince."

I didn't see her reaction as she was pushed out of the way a moment later by a tall man with silver hair. "Well then come in dear boy!" The grin on his face made me uncomfortable and I felt like I was walking to my doom as he grabbed me by the arm to bring me into a spacious living room where two girls were seated. "These are my lovely girls."

And they were pretty, but they also looked like the artificial court ornaments that Atemu hated. I prayed that the slipper wouldn't fit either or them.

The man made a move to grab the slipper but I backed away. "I am sorry. The slipper is fragile and I am to allow no one else to touch it."

He nodded. "Of course my boy, do not worry over it." He took it anyway. I was about to protest when he looked at me and I froze, shivering. "You look exhausted, and we don't want you breaking it do we?" I shook my head slowly and he nodded, handing it to the first girl who tried it on.

Her foot was too big. I breathed a sigh of relief. She handed it to the next girl without expression who accepted it with a smug smile. "The slipper is mine of course."

I'd heard this before so it didn't bother me.

She frowned when she couldn't get it on, trying to shove her foot into it. I hurried forward to grab it before it could break, taking it from her despite her protests.

I looked around for the other girl, only now noticing that she'd disappeared. "Where is-"

"It does not matter." The man smiled in his creepy way again. "She did not even go to the ball. I can assure you that that really is my daughter's slipper and-"

I shook my head, cutting him off. "You must understand my orders; I have to try it on everyone." I finally spotted her by the stairs, pressed against the wall as if trying to disappear.

Let it be her, my mind pleaded. Oh please let it be her.

I walked toward her slowly, no longer tired as my heart beat rapidly.

Oh please let it be her. She could make him happy, I just know she could.

I gave her a smile as she bit her lip. "Try it on, please?" I asked.

She sighed before nodding, plopping right down there on the floor and taking the slipper. Atemu would have liked that and now more than ever I wanted it to be her.

She pushed her left foot out in front of her slightly and slid it on.

It fit. Perfectly.

And suddenly I wished it didn't. Wondered what would have happened if it hadn't fit anyone, if she couldn't be found. I could stay with Atemu!

But then I imagined his disappointment and immediately felt terrible.

I forced the smile on my face, offering the girl, Atemu's girl, a hand up once she'd taken the slipper back off. She followed me to the door silently, both of us ignoring her family's protests. I helped her into the carriage before climbing in myself, looking out the window and letting the smile fall off my face as the carriage headed back to the palace.

But I still wouldn't let the tears fall.

"You're exhausted."

The unexpected words woke me up and I shifted to sit up straighter, not responding.

I could feel her watching me for a minute. "You haven't been out since the ball ended, have you?"

I winced slightly at her disapproving voice. "I have. Orders are orders no matter what. Maybe even more so when you are fixing something that was your fault."

"Your fault?" She asked and I nodded.

"I was supposed to be watching him, I should have stopped this."

She snorted lightly. "That's ridiculous."

I shrugged and silence fell again. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, and I turned to her, fighting to ask the question I knew I had to tell. "Are you- did-" I groaned and took a deep breath, looking at her pleadingly. "Please answer truthfully, the right girl or not matters not to the king, but I have to know, I just have to, are you the girl Atemu is looking for? Was that really your slipper? Did-" I cut myself off and waited for an answer.

She looked at me for a minute and I was tempted to look away. "You really care about him, don't you? The prince I mean?" She asked.

There was no use denying it. She'd know anyways. Just like Atemu always did...

I nodded. "Yes, that's why I have to know. If- if you are, then I can be happy knowing I have made him happy. If not I-" I cut myself off again, shaking my head. "I just need to know." Because if she wasn't, at least I could prepare myself for the look on Atemu's face. I'd have time to prepare myself for the fact that if it wasn't her he may very well hate me for it.

She gave me a hesitant smile. "Yes, I'm that girl." I made to turn away but she put a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back. "I'm Shizuka."

I gave her a weak smile. "Yuugi." I turned back to the window and she hesitated before pulling her hand away from me. We fell into silence.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to like her or not, that was the problem. If I kept talking to her eventually I'd need to form an opinion one way or the other and I was terrified to do so.

I didn't want to like the girl who brought about the end of my time with Atemu, but I didn't want to dislike anyone that he cared about.

So I didn't say anything at all. And I must have made her uncomfortable because she made no sound other than shifting positions every now and then.

There were so many questions I could ask, so much I could learn about her. But I didn't want to.

XxXx

I was unsure of what the plan was for when I got back. If I didn't have the girl I'd assume I was just supposed to bring the horse and carriage back and take care of everything myself seeing as most of the staff were likely sleeping. But I wasn't alone and it wouldn't do to bring her in through the stable door. I went over every possible option in my head (I was leaning towards having the driver take the girl in and going to take care of the horses) when the carriage pulled to a stop in front of the main door.

I could see Atemu from the window.

I hesitated a moment before deciding that this only made things easier. I just had to walk the girl to Atemu then go back to deal with the horses. No big deal.

Only it was.

Because I wasn't ready to face Atemu yet.

"Yuugi?" Shizuka's voice questioned from behind me and I realized I'd paused too long. I pulled the door to the carriage open, refusing to look at Atemu as I turned to help the girl out. She was still giving me a concerned look so I forced a smile.

Atemu met us half-way. Though the halves were not at all even. I was far less eager to meet then Atemu. I looked up to him when we stopped walking. "I-" The furious look on his face made all words die in my throat. Atemu had never looked at me that way before.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I flinched at his tone of voice. The fact that this was Atemu yelling at me and my ever present headache combining to send a splitting pain through my head. A stinging settled behind my eyes and with slight shock I realized I was close to tears.

"I-"

He cut me off without even seeming to notice I'd started. "You should be in bed Yuugi! You promised me you'd come talk to me when you were done talking to my father! And then I find you gone! For hours Yuugi! Look at you! You're half dead!"

I winced as the stinging gradually grew worse. Atemu had never once yelled at me like this before. I looked away. "I never said exactly when I'd find you. I'm sorry Atemu, but I had orders." It was only when his name came so easily out of my mouth that I realized I'd been calling him Atemu in my thoughts for awhile now.

"So what," he voice was gentler now as he pulled me into a hug, "you work yourself to death just because of some stupid order my father gave? Don't be so idiotic Yuugi. Why didn't you come find me? I could have reasoned with him."

I sighed in content, allowing my eyes to close, grateful for the slight relief from the stinging. "An order is an order. I can't come running to you and expect you to fix it. It's not my place."

He sighed again. "Your place. Tell me then who it is that decides 'your place'? It certainly wasn't me." His voice was quieter now, and I could tell he was saying all the things he'd wanted to all along. "Do you remember when we were little? When all that mattered was being together? When you told me your place was by my side forever?"

And just like that I remembered Shizuka. And I realized just how wrong all of this was. It wasn't me who was supposed to be by his side forever. It was her. I was just here for awhile, just until she took my place.

"Things change." I told him, pulling away and still avoiding his face. "I have to go find the king and report. He'll want to know that everything worked out." I made to walk past him, perfectly ready to leave him there with Shizuka, but he grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"No." His voice was firm. "You're going to sleep. You're going to sleep and you're not going to wake up until half the day is over. Furthermore, you're going to sleep in my room so that I can be sure you actually do as I say."

"But the king-" I tried to protest.

"Can wait until morning when I will inform him of all he needs to know and express my displeasure at him taking his anger out on you." He finished for me. And I knew I couldn't argue. And for once, I didn't really want to.

"Alright." I finally told him. "I hereby promise to sleep." I remembered all his disappointed sighs. "After all, friends humor each other, no?" I knew it was wrong to do this, but I also knew I didn't have much time left. I would be leaving soon, and what would it matter then?

Atemu grinned. "Now you're getting it."

XxXx

I forced myself not to go collapse on the bed as soon as I entered Atemu's room. I wanted to have one last look around before I left.

And there was no doubt in my mind that I'd be leaving.

I ignored all the formal things that were in his room for necessity (his jewelry and such) and focused most of my attention on the little shelf he had that was full of little personal items. There was the stick that Mana had pretended was a wand until she broke it over Atemu's head in anger. It's been a long time since I've last heard from Mana. She'd left with her teacher Mahado a few years ago to explore the different kingdoms.

Next to the wand was a small jar that held the withered remains of what was once a flower crown Rebecca had made for Atemu. He'd claimed it was too girly and I'd worn it the rest of the day.

There were other items also. Some drawings that Mana had sent along with all her letters, a few old games I remember playing for hours on end.

And there on the end, the small handmade doll I'd attempted to make Atemu for one of his birthdays when I was around 6 or 7. For awhile he'd insisted on bringing it everywhere, that habit had stopped when he left it in a room after his lessons and the priest had nearly thrown it out.

That was when he'd had the shelf made.

I remember watching his pace around his room trying to find a good place to keep it and suggesting a shelf like my grandpa had. It had been the first thing on there. It probably hadn't been moved in years. Reaching up I carefully took her off the shelf, smiling down at her misshaped head. "You can't even really tell you're a girl."

"Careful Yuugi, you'd hate to hurt Azy's feelings."

I turned around it shock, more so at the comment than at Atemu being there, it was his room after all. "You still remember her name?"

Atemu laughed. "Well of course. She is our daughter after all."

I couldn't help but laugh too, even as I noticed Shizuka standing in the door. "True." We'd always referred to her as our daughter, a constant amusement to everyone else who joked that we were too young to have children yet.

I didn't notice I was pressing at my eyes until Atemu gave me a stern look. "Now sleep. Before you fall over."

I nodded. "Okay, okay."

He pointedly didn't move and grumbling in mock annoyance I walk over to the bed and lay down. "Happy?"

"No." He walked over and I couldn't stop the slight heating up of my face when he leaned over me to pull that blanket up around me. "Now I am. Sleep well, okay?"

I nodded, not able to do much else with him still so close.

"I'll see you in the afternoon." At my nod he made his way back out into the hall. I watched him go. It would probably be the last time I saw him.

'No.' I thought, 'no you won't.'

And for the first time I began to wonder if I was betraying him.

Because if he knew...

If he knew, he'd stop me.

XxXx

I hadn't meant to sleep at all. But I found myself waking up. I was still dead tired and it was so hard to pull myself out of Atemu's bed. But I had to. So I did.

When I get to my room it's to find Atemu sitting on my bed, book laying in front of him and looking exhausted yet on guard. Before I can move, he's looking at me.

He stared at me for a moment before sighing and slamming the book closed. "It's not noon yet." His tone is even and I find myself unable to meet his eyes.

"I-"

"Of course," his voice takes on a bitter edge, "you weren't actually planning on still being here at noon, were you?"

He's silent for long enough for me to realize he's going to make me answer. "No." I finally mutter, glancing to the sleeping forms of the other two people I shared the room with and hoping desperately that one of them would wake up and help me.

"And why-" He stops and when I finally get the courage to look up he appears to be choking back tears.

My heart breaks.

"Atemu." With barely a second thought I quickly crossed to kneel on the bed beside him and lean my head against his shoulder. His arms came up to wrap around me. "Please don't cry." I whispered, feeling the tears starting to trail lightly down my cheeks. "I can't stand to see you cry."

He laughed softly. "I don't get you Yuugi. You're a walking contradiction. One moment you seem to care about me the next you're trying to sneak away."

"I do care about you." I insisted, pressing myself up closer to him. It seemed pointless now to try and keep anything from Atemu. "More than anything."

He turned and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms more securely around me. "Then why would you leave?"

"You don't get it, do you?" I can feel his steady heartbeat beneath his shirt and I realize I'm still too tired when my eyes start to slip closed. "The King will be having me leave soon anyways. He doesn't approve of my feelings towards you. And now that you are to be married it's reasonable to assume that you could do without my presence."

He pulled away and shifted to look me in the eyes. "But you don't want to go?"

"Not... really? I don't know."

His mood seemed to lift with every word."And these would be your friendly platonic feelings for me?"

I blinked a few times, clearing the sleep from my mind but he didn't give me time to respond.

"Or," and here he pushed me back so I was lying down on the bed with him leaning over me, a grin on his face. "Or are you talking about your reciprocation of my not-so-platonic feelings towards you?"

Suddenly I was wide awake, unable to do anything but gape at him. "Wait, what?"

He sighed. "I'm talking about how you love me. I've only been trying to get you to admit it for years. I was trying to get at least friendship before I jumped you, but you don't seem to understand how difficult you make that."

"I- what?"

He leaned forward until he was uncomfortably close. "Me, you, love, forever, happily ever after. All that stuff."

I don't think I could have moved even if I wanted to. "But you're getting married." I finally sputter. "You're not-"

And then his lips are on mine and I forget entirely what he's not supposed to do. As far as I was concerned, he could do whatever the hell he wanted.

He pulled away, a fond smile on his face as he lightly brushed my bangs away from my eyes. "Just shut up Yuugi."

I scooted back until I could sit up, indignant, "Don't tell me to shut up. I think those are perfectly logical concerns."

"Maybe. But that's not exactly what I want to hear right now."

He picks the worst moments to remind me what an ass he can be."I don't really care what you want to hear. Facts are facts. You're getting married. Your father hates me. This isn't going to work. As much as all I secretly ever wanted was for you to love me, it just can't work." I cut him off when he tried to talk, talking over him until he fell quiet. "I'll make you a deal. If you ignore all of this, I'll stay."

Atemu sighed. "And if not? What's my other choice, Yuugi, because I certainly don't like this one."

I pulled myself to the edge of the bed and stood up. "If you don't agree then I'll leave."

He stood up as well, fire burning so hard in his eyes I was sure he was about to threaten me. "That's not fair and you know it. Both options are complete and utter bullshit. I'm not asking you to stay and pretend everything is great, I'm asking for you to at least let me go with you!"

I faltered, reflexively taking a step back at his loud tone. "You can't! You have a country to run. You can't just give that all up and turn your back on all the people who need you!"

He matched every step I took back. "It doesn't have to be me, Yuugi. I hardly think that the best choice would be one who couldn't help but resent the job."

"But-"

This time it was him who cut me off, reaching out to grasp my arms. "Yuugi, please."

And when I looked up into his eyes, there was nothing I could say but "Okay."

XxXx

We left that night, the two of us. A stop at a guest room to say goodbye to Shizuka and explain everything, and then another to Atemu's room to grab some of his things and to write a letter to his father (explaining that we were gone and that Atemu gave up his right to the throne and threw his support to Shizuka to take his place) and then we were gone. If it was possible I loved him more than ever then, laughing in the moonlight as he urged his horse faster and faster. And maybe it wasn't that stupid after all, to love Atemu. Because when you took out the royalty and the rest of the world, he was damn near perfect.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed that 17 pages worth of fluff and Yuugi's stupidity. Once again, reviews are nice and so is constructive criticism.<p> 


End file.
